


The Year's Last, Loveliest Smile

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Autumn, Cowboy Danny, Cowboy Hats, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Nicholas lives to make Danny happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pumpkins, Sweeter than Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of autumnal drabbles written for a Halloween OTP prompt. </p><p>Chapter 1: Who chooses the pumpkin?</p><p>Chapter 2: Who carves the pumpkin?</p><p>Chapter 3: Halloween Costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing the pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya - it's sandfordsmostwanted here, with a few autumn drabbles! 
> 
> I wrote them for a Halloween prompt, as suggested by the lovely thethaumgurist and motherflippinmoss. Thanks guys, this one goes out to you! 
> 
> I'm planning on updating daily until Halloween. Let's see how that goes ;D 
> 
> Also, with all my love to Jo, who keeps me right.

“Are you sure you’re not cold, Nick?” Danny asked, beaming smugly, as his boots crunched against the autumn leaves. The tassels on his home-made scarf flapped from side to side as he walked, brushing against his duffle-coat. Nicholas forced a polite smile, trying to still his chattering teeth.

“You said this would only take half an hour. I dressed for half an hour outside.” Nicholas muttered, trying to avoid the gaze of Sandford’s gardening club. They were a cheery lot, all dressed in gauche woollens, looking disgustingly pleased with themselves as they trotted around the allotment, peering at the produce. 

“Well, I didn’t know there was going to be this much choice, did I? It’s not as if I knew that pumpkins were in this year. Besides, you were the one who wanted organic – I would have bought one from the shop!” 

“Can you just pick one, so we can go home?” The inspector huffed, resisting the urge to stamp his feet, as he jammed his hands deeper into his pockets. If he could feel his fingers, he would have been strangling his partner. In the most loving way possible of course. But strangling nonetheless. 

“Oh cheer up, Nick.” Danny turned to face his partner, poking the corners of his mouth into a smile. The blonde raised a single eyebrow. Changing tact, the sergeant brushed a hand against Nicholas’ jaw. “If I don’t find one in the next half an hour, we can go, OK?” He leaned closer, breath warm against his ear. “And I’ll make you a hot chocolate if you’re good.” 

“Done!” The skinnier male replied a little too quickly; his sweet tooth beating his better sense. Odd - before he moved to the country, Nicholas was certain he didn’t have one. But three years of Cornettoes, cake, and sugary tea had changed more than just his waistline. Danny chuckled, pressing a kiss against his cheek, and crouched down. Despite feeling frozen to the core, Nicholas’ heart melted at the sight. Autumn always brought out the best in Danny. Partially, it was because of his childlike excitement for Christmas, but as soon as the seasons changed, his glee became infectious. 

To everyone that is, apart from Nicholas. Inspector Angel was the mortal enemy of winter, and he battled the cold well into November. Autumn always left him feeling both sluggish, and starving. It hadn’t been so bad in London, where the city was always ablaze with activity, but in sleepy Sandford, he could barely keep his eyes open once the summer had ended, and he found himself constantly nibbling on the slew of baking that snuck into the station. One evening, after Nicholas had mentioned it, Danny joked that he was preparing to hibernate, and Nicholas responded in honest fashion, hitting his partner with the nearest pillow. The other officer had retaliated which lead to the Siege of Spencer Cottage, in which two cushions and an ugly photo-frame had been woeful causalities. 

“Look at this one, Nicky!” Danny straightened up, lifted the perfectly spherical pumpkin, and waggled it gently in Nicholas’ face. It smelt oddly bitter. “It’s round, it’s orange, and it’s got a curly handle for carrying!” 

“And it’s mouldy.” Nicholas replied, gently tilting the vegetable to reveal the half-eaten underside. Danny squealed and the pumpkin tumbled to the ground with a wet sounding splat. This raised a few heads, though the pair snuck away before anyone noticed. 

Together, they ambled through the garden, duty boots scuffing against the gravel path. Danny managed to coax Nicholas’ hand out of his pocket, and into his own; the blonde had to admit – the brush of mitten against his palm was far warmer than the interior of his lonely old coat. 

*

For another twenty minutes, they scoured the vegetable patches. Nicholas tried to keep his gaze on the pumpkins, but he couldn’t help but be distracted by Danny, who had begun teasing him with chaste kisses. Though they had wandered far enough away to avoid prying eyes, Nicholas could still feel himself blushing, as Danny nuzzled his cold cheek. He was about to reply with some cuddling of his own, when the sergeant darted roughly away, leaving Nicholas bewildered and shivering. 

“How about this beast?!” Danny exclaimed, hefting the huge pumpkin into the air. Nicholas’ eyes widened; it seemed to block out the sun. “He’ll be perfect!” 

“Danny, that’s absurd – that’s easily the biggest pumpkin here. Put it back.” The inspector folded his arms, schooling his expression into its usual sternness. For a moment, he thought it had worked, as Danny eased the abnormally sized pumpkin onto the ground. But instead of moving away, he instead began to inspect the price-tag. 

“Blimey – two for a fiver! You’re coming with me. You should pick one, Nick; Charles needs a partner.” Again, he picked up the vegetable, beaming as he toddled towards the exit, where a collection stall loitered forlornly. 

“Charles?” 

“Yeah, course. We always name our pumpkins after the Royal Family.” Danny rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious things in the world. It was enough to bring a chuckle out of Mrs. Begley, Sandford’s new grocer, who nodded matter-of-factly. 

“It’s a Sandford tradition, Inspector, God save the Queen, and all. We’ve been naming our pumpkins since the very first Halloween here, haven’t we, Danny?” The sergeant nodded eagerly, nudging “Charles” onto the paying station, which creaked ominously under the weight. 

“Yeah, it started when I was a kid. Dad and the NWA weren’t big fans; said it was too American. Still, they never tried to stop us, so long as the trick-o-treaters were done by half seven and the parties kept quiet.” He gave a little shrug. “I don’t think it’ll be much different this year. I mean, most of the proper stuff happens out Buford way. It’s just for the kids here.” 

“And you, it seems.” Nicholas smiled fondly, slipping his hand back into Danny’s. He gave it a gentle squeeze, which made Danny bite his lip. Mrs Begley looked as if she might explode; the tips of her ears had gone red, and she gave them a broad smile. 

“Will that be all, boys? Remember, we do have an offer on.” She tapped the fluorescent sign next to the prices. The inspector nodded, and plucked the closest pumpkin to him, which had been nestled proudly in the culinary section. Unlike Charles, Nicholas’ pumpkin was of a manageable size, and was somewhat slender, and square. He wouldn’t go as far as to say it had character, but it wasn’t unpleasant to look at it. 

“It’s a bit small, isn’t it?” It was Danny’s turn to be sceptical. Nicholas shrugged, turning the vegetable in his hands. He didn’t think it was too bad of a choice, considering he’d spent less than thirty seconds on it. 

“I don’t think so; there’ll be enough for a few soups in here.” He gave the outside a gentle tap; it sounded nicely full. “Maybe even a pie if we’re lucky. It’ll be delicious.” 

“What?!” Danny gasped, scandalised, and took a few steps backwards. Nicholas was surprised he didn’t fall over; Charles was certainly large enough to throw him off balance. “You can’t say that, Nick!” He motioned to cover the pumpkin’s ears, despite it not having any (at the moment – Nicholas had no idea what his partner had planned for the poor squash). 

“What, like your plan of jamming a knife into them, and making art from their faces is any better?” 

“Aha! So you admit, it is art!” Danny gave Nicholas’ nose a gentle tap with one mitten. The blonde found himself too tired to argue, suppressing a yawn as his partner turned back to Mrs Begley, wrapping his free arm around Nicholas’ waist. 

“We’ll take them.” 

*

In the end, they ended up with double the pumpkins they’d been expecting. As punishment, Danny was laboured with carrying the enormous Charles, huffing and puffing with every step. Nicholas, trying to suppress his laughter, almost dropped his own, which Danny had christened Diana. Even though he tried to resist it, even he referred to the vegetable by name when they eased the pumpkins into the backseat of Danny’s Jetta. The sergeant made sure to fasten their seatbelts, which triggered a sleepy snigger from the inspector. 

Settled in the passenger seat, Nicholas pressed a soft kiss against Danny’s frigid cheek, as he flickered on the heating. It had begun to lightly drizzle, providing both relief that they had escaped the horrible weather for once, and soothing white noise. 

“Thank you for putting up with me.” He mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. Danny tutted tenderly, patting Nicholas’ cold hand and starting the engine. 

“I love you too, you big sap.” He muttered, to no-one in particular, as they drove away.


	2. Carving the Pumpkin (Alternatively titled "Perfect")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Who carves the pumpkin? Answer: Danny 
> 
> (Though there isn't actually much pumpkin carving in this one - I think you'll appreciate what's there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to chapter two, which I think demands a round of applause. 
> 
> This one goes out to all my lovely people from before, with the added bonus of Karli! (I may have squeaked a bit when I read your comment - I've been a massive fan for years! :D) 
> 
> Comments and criticism are more than welcome.

“Danny, you’re getting gunk all over my paperwork!” Nicholas cried, snatching away the valuable documents as his partner thumped another scoop of pumpkin innards into the chipped ceramic bowl next to him, trying not to laugh.

“Well, it’s your own silly fault for working on a Sunday evening. Who works on a Sunday, for pity’s sake?” He questioned, picking up the carving knife and trimming the rim of the pumpkin slightly so that the lid would sit more comfortably. 

“Inspectors, mostly.” The blonde drawled, scrubbing his hand through his hair. It was due a trim, though a quick glance at his schedule revealed that he didn’t have a free afternoon after this one for the rest of the month, and well into November. The party season always picked up in the latter half of the year, with all the festivities. Between patrolling the streets every Saturday, to ensuring fireworks were bought safely by all, the Service found themselves under near constant strain. Nicholas, especially. 

“But it’s time to call it a day, babe.” Danny paused, shooting his boyfriend a sympathetic smile. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but equate Nicholas to Farmer Orwell’s overworked shire-horse, Boxer. Both had the same tired eye, and sagging shoulders. Not that Nicholas looked like a horse, that is. “It’s gone seven.” 

“Justice never rests.” Nicholas quipped, though he did set down his pen. He leant back in his chair, watching Danny for a moment as he rubbed at his palm. The colder weather always made his old wounds act up, especially the knife damage to his hand. Danny could usually be trusted to kiss the pain away, but he was engrossed in his carving once more. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve only got a few more forms left. Then I’m all yours.” 

“Is that so, Inspector Angel?” 

“I give you my most solemn vow.” 

“Perfect.” 

*

“Are you still going?” Danny asked an hour later, shrugging off his coat. He’d popped to Tesco’s to pick up something for dinner. Technically it was Nicholas’ turn to cook (they alternated daily), but five forms had quickly turned into ten, and his wrist was doing more than aching at this point. 

“There’s still so much to do.” Nicholas didn’t like to whinge; he enjoyed his job and did it proudly. He even enjoyed the administrative side of things most of the time. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a touch overwhelmed. He’d never intended to become Inspector, and when he’s taken the position, he’d never expected it to be permanent. Technically speaking, the role was supposed to pass to Tony Fisher, but he’d since retired to take over the corner shop on Reeves Row. Nicholas didn’t blame him in the slightest. Policing in Sandford had proved itself more bother than it was worth. 

“Pack it in, Nick. It’ll all still be there in the morning.” 

“But so will the Chief Inspector.” Nicholas replied, tapping his pen against his diary. The tiny brown book was full to bursting with slips of paper, and notes, chronicling meeting after meeting. He felt Danny’s arms slip over his shoulders, hands coming to rest against his heart. 

“How much is he going to want to see?” Danny murmured, pressing a kiss against Nicholas’ ear. The officer felt himself blush, and begun to wriggle slightly, as he pointed out the piles.

“Well, the accounts are fundamental to his visit, though he might want to cast a look over the duty rosters and attendance.” 

“And what else needs doing for tomorrow?” He purred, lips lingering over his partner’s neck. Nicholas, now scarlet, could not bring himself to answer. He simply shook his head; technically, nothing else was due for the rest of the week, but it was good to keep on top of things. 

“That’s what I thought.” Danny moved away, running his arms up and down Nicholas’ biceps. He hadn’t realised how cold the kitchen was without a jumper, and found himself shivering. “Now, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to march that pretty little arse of yours upstairs and get into your jim-jams, while I get the dinner on. Then we’ll eat, and snuggle up on the couch, and probably start watching something but get distracted by snogging.” He cupped his hand around Nicholas’ cheeks, and gave him a sweet chaste hint of what was to come. “Sound good?”

“Perfect.” 

*

“That was delicious, Danny, thank you.” Nicholas beamed at his partner, laying his utensils against the plate in satisfaction. While he’d been in the shower, Danny had done his best to make the cluttered kitchen romantic. He’d drawn the curtains, dug out the good china, and had even lit a few candles, giving the room a wonderfully cosy feel. 

“S’alright. I enjoyed making it.” He reached over the table, and took Nicholas’ hand in his own, thumb grazing across his knuckles. “Hey, look, I’ve been meaning to-“   
Nicholas tried to listen, he really did. The tranquillity, when combined with his initial tiredness, had made him feel very sleepy, and his mind was prone to wandering. He wondered vaguely why he had been so dozy on late; maybe he really was preparing to hibernate. Squinting, he found his gaze drawn to something just beyond Danny’s left shoulder.   
Something round, and obtrusive, and orange. 

“Hey, you didn’t finished carving Charles.” Nicholas stated, cutting Danny off in the middle of his flow. Though the sergeant usually didn’t mind being interrupted, he frowned, tightening his grip on Nicholas’ wrist. 

“Guess not.” He shrugged. “As I was saying. The last few years-“ 

“Want to finish it together?” Nicholas suggested, pushing himself from his seat, and drifting over to the windowsill, where the pumpkin lingered. Danny swore under his breath, before reaching behind the wine bottle, and cramming something into his pocket. Nicholas knew he should be suspicious, but couldn’t fathom the energy. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Danny too stood, and helped Nicholas heave Charles onto the table, popping the plates not the washing-up bowl to soak. The blonde shifted the candles over for better lighting. 

“Hey, I thought you were excited for this.” Nicholas nudged his partner gently with one pointed elbow. “You’ve been going on about this moment for weeks.” Danny muttered something along the lines of ‘You’ve got no idea’ and brandished the carving knife like a sword. 

“Yeah yeah, let’s get on with it.” He made quick movements with the knife, as if fighting the drifting dust particles, which made Nicholas steal the knife away. “Are we doing spooky, or smiley?” 

“How about a bit of both?” Nicholas offered as a compromise, neatly cutting away a triangle of flesh, to keep the interior of Charles from getting too smoky. Danny paused, before snatching up his Sharpie, sketching a roguish grin, and two round eyes. 

“What do you think?” He asked, tossing the pen aimlessly into the air. It bounced off his fingertips as he tried to recapture it, and it bounced off into the darkness. 

“Perfect.” 

*

“Danny, have you seen the matches? I need to light Charles’ candle!” Nicholas called, wiping off the last plate, and drying his hands. The sergeant made a vague noise of disagreement as he rooted through the DVD stack, tucked around the corner in the living room. Nicholas rolled his eyes indulgently, and ran his hands over the highest shelf. Danny often tucked things away there, knowing his partner couldn’t reach. The bulky matchbox almost tumbled to the ground, but Nicholas caught it just in time. 

Shaking his head knowingly, the inspector crossed over to Charles. The pumpkin was looking frankly majestic, with his Jack Skellington face. Nicholas had been remarkably impressed with how Danny had created the eyes, shaving away the outer flesh until it was thin enough to let light through without exposing the candle. He pondered if he’d ever find Danny’s artistic talents anything other than endearing, as he lifted the lid. 

The matches clattered to the ground, spilling over the tiled floor. 

Instead of an innocent candle, Charles’ cavity contained a small, square box, black in colour. Nicholas eased it out, cradling it in his hands. It was oddly heavy, almost as if the inclinations gave it mass. Danny paused in the doorway, his gasp overwhelming Nicholas’ own. 

“You weren’t supposed to find that yet.” He lamented, snatching it back from Nicholas’ open grip. The inspector’s hand fell limply by his sides, breathing coming in light pants. 

“Is… is this a joke?” He asked, knowing full well that Danny was serious. “How-how did it get in Charles?” 

“I stashed it there while you weren’t looking. I thought you might spot the bulge in my pocket, and there wasn’t anywhere else.” Danny took a step closer, the candle-light revealing his nervous expression more clearly. He was trying to laugh, but his cheeks had lost all their colour. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for weeks.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I tried, but you kept interrupting me!” The brunette began to fiddle with the box, tossing it from hand to hand. “I had a whole speech rehearsed and everything.” 

“I’m all ears.” Nicholas’ mouth spoke for him, and even he was surprised by his comment. Danny blinked a few times, startled, before beaming. 

“To put it briefly, Nick, you’ve changed my life. Before you came, I was… I was a slob, if I’m honest. I was lazy, and unmotivated, and more than content to spend the rest of my life tucked away with my X-Box and movies, feeling sorry for myself. You… you opened up a whole new world to me. Without you, I would never have learned to cook, or to garden, or to be a proper copper. I would never have started dancing again. I know they’re weird things to focus on, but it’s true! I… I wouldn’t have a future, not a worthwhile one, at least, without you.” Danny paused, taking a deep breath, before going down on one knee, the box flipped open. “And I realised, quite a while ago, that… I never want to be without you, Nick. I-I love you. So, be my partner, not just in work, but in wedlock. Don’t look at me like that – I didn’t google that!” Danny threatened for a second to break down into giggles, but he sobered up quickly, and took Nicholas’ hands in his.

“Nicholas William Angel, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

There was a flurry of movement as Nicholas flung himself at Danny, barely holding back his tears. Danny straightened up, and the pair clung to each other, sobbing with joy. As Nicholas whispered his agreements, Danny lifted him into the air, and twirled him gently. By the time he was brought back down, Nicholas was pulling Danny - his fiance - in for a long kiss. 

And it was perfect.


	3. Halloween costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Halloween costumes
> 
> Written on an iPod rather unexpectedly so probably full of horrid grammar and spelling errors. Feel free to point them out!

"Are you coming or what?" Danny asked, checking his appearance in the mirror for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. Halloween had always been his favourite holiday of the year, and he loved choosing a costume for Doris' annual party. That year, instead of shopping for something new (he and Nick were saving for a wedding after all), Danny had decided to dig out an old favourite for the evening's celebrations. He hadn't realised how much weight he'd lost until he tugged on his old cowboy costume, but the outfit felt friendly and familiar against his skin. Besides he felt proud of his more svelte figure; through recovery, running and Nicholas' flirtation with vegetarianism, he'd lost about two stone, and felt healthier than he had in years. With a new lease of life, and the perfect partner by his side, he had no concerns about himself. 

In fact, it was Nicholas who he worried about. His fiancé had been secretive all week, hiding suspicious packages in the laundry basket and stockpiling movie makeup from the local fancy dress store. He had locked himself in the bathroom since coming home from shift that afternoon; the only indications of his continued survival being a hissing "I'm not ready yet!" from the interior of the locked room and a few disgruntled growls. Danny thought he'd heard rustling paper but the sound had vanished just as quickly as it had come. That had been the last time he'd knocked on the door, sandwich in hand. Nicholas liked to eat before they went out drinking; he said it eased his hangovers. Danny didn't mind either way; he secretly liked the pliant and dozy Nicholas that appeared the morning after a few too many, but he brought Nicholas a snack anyway. Nicholas had made a sound like a broken kettle but when Danny had wandered back half an hour later, the sandwiches had turned to crusts and crumbs. 

Nicholas had never been big on Halloween or costumes in all the time that Danny had known him. He smiled to think that maybe his partner had made some lifestyle changes too. He was far less likely to go jogging in the early hours of the morning, preferring to snuggle up in bed, lazy kisses and cups of tea replacing half marathons and runner's cramp. 

Still, his punctuality had never been called into question before, which was why Danny couldn't help but call for Nicholas. At this rate, they'd be late for Doris' do; though she only lived around the corner, they were already behind schedule.

"Babe, are you done?" Danny felt himself turn as he heard Nicholas' familiar footsteps patter down the hall. This time, however, he was accompanied by a slight metal jangling that Danny couldn't place until he spied a pair of spurs attached to Nicholas' duty boots.

"Evenin' partner." Nicholas was stood in the doorway, hips cocked, and thumbs hooked onto the belt loops of his tight blue jeans. Danny didn't realise his fiancé owned jeans, but that was not the best part of the image in front of him. His costume also included a light blue shirt, tan waistcoat and a heavy woollen poncho draped around his shoulders. His hand skated over the brim of his hat and pushed it up, revealing a sly smirk and adorably squinty eyes, emphasised by carefully drawn on facial hair. Danny couldn't help but chuckle; he wasn't quite Eastwood, but he didn't think that would be an improvement. No action star could ever compare to the hero in front of him. "What'd you think?"

"You are ridiculous." Danny sniggered, with unknown levels of fondness. Couples costumes from Nicholas Angel; Danny was light-headed at the thought. He'd come so far from the stuck up, straight laced city stickler, who couldn't tell his spaghetti western from his period drama. Danny felt his heart grow as a small voice inside him whispered that it was because of him. His unstoppable patience and endless DVD collection. And maybe a little love thrown in there for good measure. "And I adore you."

"It's your fault, for calling me Blondie all the time." Nicholas grumbled, but he couldn't keep from smiling boyishly. His face relaxed so his beautiful blue eyes had room to sparkle beneath the brim of his hat. 

Not that it stayed there long, tumbling to the floor as Danny pulled his gorgeous, absurd partner in for a kiss. Nicholas was more than happy to reciprocate. It was brief but lingering as Danny pulled Nicholas close, his fingers winding into the thick poncho.

"Come on Chief; bandits loose on Norris Avenue. Doris needs our help." The line was familiar fro his childhood games and Nicholas smiled indulgently before risking another cheeky kiss.

"Time to ride off into the sunset?" 

"You know it!" Danny punched the air and tugged Nicholas out into the pumpkin strewn street, off for a night of fun.


End file.
